The present invention relates to new and useful improvements in automatic screwdriving apparatus.
More particularly, the apparatus or tool of the invention involves the provision of a compact unit which mounts a conventional air-powered screwdriver in operative relationship to screw feeding apparatus and an associated supply canister with the feeding apparatus and screwdriver being operative by means of a single trigger valve for a sequential advancing of the screws and an individual driving thereof. The tool utilizes a single power source with the two operative assemblies, the screw feeding means and the screwdriver, being synchronized for a rapid sequential presentation and driving of the screws.
In operation, the operator need merely hold the tool against the work and depress the trigger. The apparatus will automatically activate the carriage mounted screwdriver and move the screwdriver forward in conjunction with the driving of the screw. The operator need not follow the screw forward as it is driven. By the same token, the physical makeup of the apparatus is such so as to enable its use in substantially any position, including up to one half inch of a corner.
It is contemplated that the entire assembly, including a load of one hundred screws, will weigh approximately four pounds, thus being easily held and manipulated.
The invention further relates to improved screw-containing pods formable into a belt thereof. The belt of pods is capable of flexture in two directions as will be described hereinafter.